The present invention relates to balancing permanent magnets for use as a control input for a Hall effect sensing device. In general, a Hall effect sensing device senses the intensity of a magnetic field at a particular point in space. The intensity of the magnetic field is the flux density of the magnetic field.
The flux density produced by a magnet at a particular point in space is affected by numerous factors, including magnet length, shape, material, and cross sectional area. In order to accurately indicate the position of a control input magnet within a Hall effect sensor device, it is important that the magnet have a predictable magnetic flux density from pole to pole. In our application the predictability only requires them to be symmetrically balanced. This balancing is most necessary where the control input magnet is in a null or non-indicating position relative to the device sensors. Variance in the magnetic flux density from pole to pole while in the null position may give an erroneous reading indicating a false or moved position of the magnetic control input.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a method of balancing the magnetic flux density of a permanent magnet.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.